


Closer

by CrazyChicken



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChicken/pseuds/CrazyChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a monster. His eyes were darker than usual and his breath was ragged and his muscles tensed and he looked like he was about to attack, and Fernando knew he should be afraid, because Dan was capable of anything, but instead, he felt lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Fernando was slammed hard against the door as soon as it closed behind them, and Dan’s mouth found his way back to his neck. He bit down hard and Fernando groaned as a stab of pain crashed through his entire body.

“Shut the fuck up,” Dan grumbled against the red, heated skin, before digging his teeth into the sensitive flesh. “You’re a terrible person. You don’t deserve this.” He was grinding his hips into Fernando’s, hard and careless, digging his nails into Fernando’s upper arms and ravishing his neck with his lips and teeth.

Desperate to obey, to not make a sound, Fernando bit his lip until it bled and hurt. There were so many things in his body that hurt, he didn’t know what to focus on. The sensation of being manhandled like this was overwhelming and for a moment he swear he was going to pass out. But then, all of a sudden, the warmth disappeared, and all the intense spots of pain had faded to bruises and it took him a few moments to open his eyes and realise that Dan had taken a few steps back, and was now looking at him with a look of disgust.

He was a monster. His eyes were darker than usual and his breath was ragged and his muscles tensed and his fingers flexed and he looked like he was about to attack, and Fernando knew he should be afraid, because Dan was capable of anything, but instead, he felt lust. He wanted to be drowned in pain again, in the pure agony that was Daniel Agger, but most of all, he wanted the distance to close.

He took three long strides toward the Dane, who then stopped him at arm length. “Undress,” he commanded, and there was a hint of hesitation in his voice, but when Fernando didn’t react immediately, he raised his voice, sure and certain this time. “I said, undress.” His fists clenched around the fabric of Fernando’s shirt and ripped it apart. Buttons flew in several directions and Fernando startled. Olalla had bought it for him, and she would kill him if she found out he had ruined it. But then again, she would kill him anyway.

Dan didn’t give him the time to take of his own clothes, but pulled off his belt in one quick movement that nearly sent Fernando falling to the ground.

“You, slow – stupid – bastard!” Dan yelled at him, and without a warning, the other end of the belt hit his back. He moaned and closed his eyes, closed off from everything but his own world of pain, and all he needed more was Dan’s body.

As if his prayers were heard, Dan was suddenly all over him again, touching and kissing and biting and taking off the rest of his clothes, and he was so _rough_... Fernando had never seen him like this. He had never been the innocent or the shy one in bed, but this was a whole new level of dominance. This was a side of Dan Fernando had never seen, but was eager to discover, despite the warning signs his head was throwing at him.

Dan pushed him to the bed, ordered him on his knees, and without a warning pushed a finger against his entrance. Fernando hadn’t been stretched in a while and the tight ring of muscle resisted the intruding bones, but he forced himself to relax and push back into Dan’s touch, because his body needed this and the pain was worth it.

Dan was fast, even faster than Fernando remembered he was last time. Two fingers. Spreading and moving and curling up, and Fernando couldn’t help but scream the Dane’s name. This time he didn’t tell him to shut up, but he pulled out and replaced his fingers by his cock.

His thrusts were quick and deep and powerful stabs, and Fernando could feel his whole body tingle every single time their bodies collided hard and painful. Dan’s nails were digging into the soft skin in his hips again, and he was hurting so much, _so freaking much_ , because he had not been prepared at all, but it was fantastic all the same.

Dan was nothing like Olalla. Or Juan. Or Sergio. Everyone treated him with care, as if he were something so fragile that could break any moment. And maybe he was, but he liked the risk. He liked being broken and torn apart and maybe that was crazy, but it was like flying: so good, but so dangerous. It made him feel alive. _Dan_ made him feel alive.

When Dan dropped his head to Fernando’s back, the Spaniard realised he was crying from the bliss of the moment, and the beauty of sex, and the feeling that he should have never let this go, because nothing in the world could replace Dan’s careful carelessness.

Dan slowed the rhythm down as he rested his forehead against Fernando’s shoulder blades, pressing soft kisses on the slight freckles on his back. His lips were ghosting over the skin, barely touching, as if he was afraid to kiss away the remaining freckles. London had made most of them disappear and Dan missed them more than he cared to admit.

Out of nowhere, a small noise escaped Fernando’s mouth, one that wasn’t moaning or sighing. It was a word, babbled into the pillows, inaudible and fragile.

“What?” Dan asked, feeling all anger disappear from his body, eager to know what Fernando was trying to say. His paced ceased to a minimum and he listened carefully.

“Closer.”

Dan realised he wasn’t begging or asking or commanding or suggesting it. He was merely stating out loud what both of them already knew: they needed to be closer, needed to be filled with each other and drown in the other’s presence. Fernando was saying that, even with their legs entangled and Dan’s arms around his waist and his stomach against his back and his cock buried deep inside him, they weren’t close enough. Suddenly, it was clear to Dan that they had lost that years ago, and distance was their new home.

The anger was back again. All the memories came rushing back to him and he saw it all so clearly. Fernando having the guts to tell him he was leaving the night after they fucked. It wasn’t the first time, and it wasn’t the last, but for Dan it was the closest they ever came to reality. It was slow and endless and romantic and close and everything that this night wasn’t, and then Dan had made the enormous mistake to say ‘I love you’.

He picked up the pace again, shamelessly throwing every inch of himself in the movements, faster and deeper and more and more reckless, because he just needed to come, needed this to end. He needed to get this over with and fall asleep and let the whole world disappear in the blink of an eye.

“I hate you,” he sobbed against the crook of Fernando’s neck.

“I hate you too,” Fernando replied, his voice steady yet broken, and Dan came with one last thrust inside of him, feeling his muscles spasm against Fernando’s skin, and his own heat spreading through Fernando’s body. They felt closer than they ever had.

Dan collapsed – passed out, maybe – and by the time he opened his eyes, Fernando was hovering over him, his lips bleeding, his hear sticky, and his freckles flustered.

They were back. Dan hadn’t seen it at first, but the freckles were back. Brazil must have been good for him, and even though they weren’t as bright as they used to be, back when they met in Liverpool, they were visible through his slightly tanned skin. _He has always looked so much better in red._

“I just needed that, thanks,” Dan said, waving it away as if it was no big deal. He folded his arms under his head and closed his heavy eyes, but it wasn’t until Fernando crawled under the sheets Dan realised the Spaniard had tucked him in.

“I know,” Fernando whispered. “I’ve always known exactly what you needed, right?”

Dan nodded, although that wasn’t true. When they started sleeping together, Fernando was terrible in bed and Dan had to guide him through everything. Whenever he desperately needed silence and alone-time, Fernando wouldn’t keep his mouth shut about something useless. And when things were going bad in his life and Dan just really needed him there, he left.

And he could have said that. He could have come clean and told him the truth, all the things that had been bottled up inside for all these years, that made him so furious like he was today. But this was a one night thing. They would part the next day, no feelings involved. He didn’t want to screw the night knowing he would be gone before dawn broke. It simply wasn’t worth the fight. He was tired of fighting for Fernando.

He didn’t wrap his arms around Fernando like he used to, and they fell asleep on far ends of the bed.

Dan fell asleep thinking that in another life, they would have developed something real and they would be talking it over now instead of concealing the past, but then Dan realised that in another life there would be nothing to conceal. And in another life, Fernando wouldn’t be happy either. And that mattered.


End file.
